chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Chain Migration
Chain Migration is the 21st episode in Season 4 of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. Plot Evelyn, Tina, Bree, Josh, Chase, C.K., Bailey, Riley, Lucas, Farkle, Smackle and Kaz go to the mall to look for Doug, Angela, and Louis, hoping the strong deodorants and perfumes they are using will be enough to stir their attention and they can reveal Doug, Angela, and Louis aren't truly fugitives. They just miss seeing them escaping with Berry, Zack, and Gabe. Josh remembers that the last time Doug ran away, he went to the mall. They see a booth selling Old West-style Wanted posters, so Evelyn makes an Un-Wanted poster to let Doug (and Angela and Louis, as Riley and Farkle keep reminding her) know he does not need to be a fugitive. Tina brings up their debt to the Chinese, and Chase tells her that he has Heather looking through the books on the Waverider. Heather and Ann, however, along with John, are still waiting on the 3D printer to print the "Gated Community" file again, an activity Chase gave up on. Meanwhile, Diggie, Holden, Willow, Val, Edna, Murphy, and Brownie are still squatting in Tent City and Holden sneaks out for food while Doug, Angela, Louis, Zack, Gabe, and Berry arrive to get some help. They got their leg chains tangled with the tandem bike's chain. The salesman offers to cut their chains with bolt cutters, but the leg irons are stage props, and he easily unclamps the chains from their legs. The six of them consider splitting up, but they want to continue spending time together, so they decide to hide in a tent in the store. Gabe goes to steal food, warning the others to pretend to be mannequins if somebody looks inside their tent. The 3D printer prints out the border wall, but John prints the file again because of the "background tongue" setting. The Chinese investors call Bree to say they want to meet for dinner to discuss the wall, just with her and Kaz, which makes Tina, Chase, Bailey, and C.K. understandably upset. Kaz goes into the Tent City while Bree calls the restaurant and the others stay outside talking. He spots Gabe, and goes to talk with him in the dressing rooms. Kaz says that Doug just needs to pay a $75 process fee to get himself, Angela, and Louis officially released from prison. Gabe likes spending time with Zack, Berry, and the trio, though, and Kaz wants to keep bonding with Chase, C.K, and the ladies, so they make a deal for Kaz to pay the fee, while Gabe, with help from Berry and Zack, keeps Doug, Angela, and Louis on the run. Holden goes into the wrong tent and discovers Doug, Angela, Louis Berry, and Zack pretending to be mannequins. Gabe returns and Holden tells them that the Tent City will soon change the store display to a Santa Ski Village, so they will all have to leave. Zack mentions that Barry Jr. and Marie are living at the Spotted Palm retirement community, so Diggie, Holden, Willow, and Val decide to disguise themselves and their children as a group of old ladies so they can go there. In their condo, Stan and Stella Sitwell are recovering in bed but the doctor said they have trouble tracking time. It's only been a day since the parade accident, but Marie and Barry Jr. lie to them that it's been months. Marie also lies that they were hit on the head by the kidnappers. Stan tries to rekindle their relationship, but she says "it's over" and leaves to answer the doorbell, Barry Jr. following after saying the same thing to Stella. Diggie, Holden, Willow, Murphy, Edna, Brownie, and Val are all at the door in bizarre outfits making fun of old people. At the beach cottage, C.K., Kaz, and Chase ask if they can stay for dinner with Bailey, Bree, and Tina so they can rehearse for when they meet the Chinese investors tomorrow. Bailey claims that Dusty is an expert on the Far East, but the girls get into an argument when Austin and Justin come down the stairs instead. Kaz met Austin previously on the beach while he, C.K., and Chase had the Zorb ball. Austin says he surfed in Vietnam on two group tours, and he says these "Asia-y" cultures are all interested in honor. When "the boyfriends" leave, Chase invites over Heather and confronts Bree, Tina, and Bailey about the border wall printout. They say that they need to build a prototype wall to stall the Chinese investors until Zuri awakens. They assume that she won't want a border wall anymore after being comatose for so long, and it's unlikely she'll wake up anyway. Heather and Chase both don't want to sell Davenport Estates, so they decide it's best to tell the Chinese about losing the money. Meanwhile, a returning Adam, Gabe, Zack, Doug, Angela, and Louis move into Olive's old attic, still deceiving each other. They recently found a getaway timeship and lost Doug's new hand. Louis noticed the Welcome Home banner, though, and is getting suspicious. Zack convinces everyone it's a joke, and Doug plans to be the Inside Outside Bandits for a couple of months and possibly never leave. Doug goes downstairs for food and hides in the kitchen when he hears Berry arrive. Berry saw Doug's ship outside and drags the body bag inside. He sits with Doug on the floor and asks him to get rid of the body as a sort of magic trick. Doug says he can't help because he's on the lam, but Berry explains that he was released from jail and is not a wanted fugitive. Doug doesn't want go back to living with Josh and Evelyn, and wants to pretend to Angela, Louis, Zack, and (to a lesser extent) Adam that they're still on the run. Berry promises to keep his secret safe if Doug will help him with the body bag. He's still bound by the magician's assistant oath, so Doug agrees. Berry goes to the Christian conversion clinic, and Skylar has him sign some paperwork. He starts being too annoying about Jordan, so she tells him to leave. Adam, Gabe, Zack, Angela, Louis, and Doug (in airplane mode) fly around town looking for a place to have dinner. Their getaway vehicle is Sabrina's timeship, and Doug uses the exit stairs to dump the body bag over a cliff into the sea.